Light and Night
by frodoschick
Summary: Gale and Nova. Twins, living in Cincinnati. But that's where the similarities end. One is black to the core, the other as pure as sunlight. Chase and the Xiaolin Warriors both need them. But the prophecy says that one will kill the other...
1. Dreams

MY FIRST XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN FIC! YAY ME!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, or Omi. Just Nova and Gale.

* * *

Dedication: I love Kimiko!

* * *

Raimundo tossed and turned in his slumber. It was another nightmare. The same girl...one he didn't know...was reaching out to him as she dangled over a cliff. He reached for her, calling to her, but he was too late. The girl tumbled into the gorge, and Wuya's evil laughter was ringing in his ears... 

"AH!" he shouted, jerking awake. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out his face, exasperated with these constant nightmares. He heard a clattering at his door, and Kimiko poked her head in.

"What is it, Rai?' she mumbled, rubbing at her own eyes. "You woke up screaming again."

"No duh." he replied. "Another dumb nightmare. Same girl." He got up and stalked past her, hopefully leaving the painful nightmare behind._ No point going back to sleep,_ he thought. _It's almost dawn anyway._

Kimi yawned, then made her way back to her own bedroom. Raimundo's nightmares were constant now-a-days. He had woken her up three nights in a row! She'd knock him over the head tomorrow night...

Rai stalked into the kitchen, and stuck his head in the pantry, hoping to find something good. Nope, nada. Just the normal health food stuff that Master Fung kept around. Man, did he want Pop-Tarts. With a groan, he dug deeper, hoping to unearth something in the back.

"Up early again, Raimundo?" said a voice from directly behind him.

"YAH! he yelped, jumping a foot and banging his head on the shelf above him. "Master Fung!" he said, as soon as he pulled his head out of the pantry. "Please don't sneak up on me like that." He ruefully rubbed the growing lump on his head.

"My apologies, Raimundo. If you are looking for those sugary pastry breakfast bars called Pop-Tarts, they are in the fridge." Master Fung smiled as Raimundo made a mad dash for the fridge. Such an eager young apprentice. As Rai sat down with the box of Strawberry flavored Pop-Tarts, Master Fung got himself a cup of green tea, flavoring it with honey and lemon.

"Raimundo, do you mind telling me why you have gotten up early for the past three days? It is quite unlike you." He sat next to Raimundo, who looked slightly anxious.

"Well, Master Fung," said Raimundo, swallowing a mouthful of Pop-Tart, "I've always had a strange dream..."

* * *

Gale tossed and turned. The nightmare was back. She was dangling from a cliff, and a boy with worried eyes was reaching for her. He called out to her. 

"Hang on, Gale, just hang on!" But he was always too late, and as she tumbled down the endless gorge, she heard the evil cackling that sounded so triumphant...

"AH!" she screamed, sitting bolt upright, panting and heaving. She didn't know the boy, she had never seen his face before. But he always seemed so familiar. Tears filling her eyes, she wiped them away. Her bedroom door popped open and her twin sister poked her head in.

"You alright, Gale?" she asked. Gale nodded. "Good, cause if you ever wake me up again at six am again, I will rip your head off and use it as a soccer ball!" she bellowed, slamming the door shut.

Gale sighed, then got up. _No use going back to sleep..._ She thought._ Dawn will be breaking in a few minutes._ She dressed herself in her favorite pair of baggy black jeans with holes in the knees, her navy Tinkerbell shirt and a pair of black flip-flops.

She walked downstairs, trying her best not to wake up Nova, who was a beast in the morning. She entered the kitchen which bore messes left by her parents as they rushed out to work. With a sigh, she began to clean up. When the kitchen was spotless once more, she made herself a bowl of Captain Crunch with some grapes and sausage on the side.

She turned on the TV, and started to watch her favorite cartoon shows, _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_, _Danny Phantom,_ and _Ben 10._ When those shows were over, she cleaned up her mess, and wrote a note to her sister, saying that she was going out and would be back by 11 or 12. She pulled on her black and silver hoodie, then left.

As she weaved her way through the throngs of people in Cincinnati, she felt so lonely, so apart from everyone else. Nobody on this street had an unknown boy crying out to them as they tumbled from a cliff haunting them every night. She hugged her body, a sudden shiver of cold creeping down her spine. She wanted to get out of the crowds...Ah! There it was. The coffee shop on Norton's Ave, the one that all the goths recited poetry and artists got advice on their latest projects at.

She entered and half of the people in the small shop waved and called her name. The regulars. She smiled as she slid into a booth next to a tattooed and pierced girl who's name was Cleopatra and her companion, a silent artist called the Man. Danny, the head waiter, came over with her usual, a vanilla cappuccino with extra carmel on top. Cleopatra smiled.

"How's Cleopatra's favorite Normal?" she asked, giving Gale a punch on the arm. Gale punched her back.

"Could be better." she said, taking a sip of her cappuccino. Cleopatra frowned, her purple-outlined lips pursed.

"You can tell Cleopatra." she said, smiling sympathetically. "Cleopatra's all ears."

Gale ran her fingers over the edge of her Styrofoam cup, then looked into Cleopatra's lime-green eyes. "Well, I've always had this really strange dream..."

* * *

So...does it sound good, or no? 


	2. I Know You From a Dream

Thanks to the two reviews that I got! YAY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing...not even my favorite Superman shirt with the gold glitter and pretty sparkles...

* * *

Dedication: To claw125. They reviewed first!

* * *

Gale sat on a park bench a few days later, reading her favorite, well, one of her favorite books. It was a cloudy day, and not many people were about. It was darkish, nice. A stiff breeze was blowing in from the north. The trees were rustling, as though they were talking to each other. Gale was lost to her world in the favor of the world of old-time Florida, in the swamps of the Everglades. She was soaking in the romance of a woman who had finally found love, only to lose it. 

Raimundo struggled against the wind, wandering the streets of Cincinnati. Dojo was wrapped around his shoulders, shivering with cold.

"Why are we here again?" asked Kimiko, shivering. She pulled her coat closer to her, then pulled her green and purple fuzzy hat down over her ears.

"I already told you." Rai muttered, shoving his arms under his armpits. "We're trying to find that girl that appeared in my dreams a couple nights ago. She told me to come to Cincinnati."

"If you ask me, we are on a tame duck chase." said Omi, walking right beside Raimundo. He was not cold.

"It's wild goose chase. And why are you not cold?" snapped Raimundo, hugging his body harder with a fierce gust that blew down the streets.

"I reckon it's because he's more advanced than we are." said Clay, tugging the brim of his hat lower to shield his eyes from sand and dirt blown everywhere by the wind.

"Hey, let's ask that girl." said Kimiko, pointing to the park, where a girl was seated on a bench. Raimundo nodded, and they made their way across the park.

"Excuse us, ma'am." said Clay as they got close. She didn't look up, but remained fixated on her book. Raimundo sighed, then went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes...?" she asked, her voice low and dreamlike.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Raimundo, sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Mmm-hmm." she said, still not looking up. She still didn't look up.

"Maybe we should let her finish her chapter, Raimundo." said Kimiko as Rai started to open his mouth. Rai shrugged, then slouched as the girl quickly turned a page, then closed the book.

"Ah, what a beautiful book." she sighed contentedly. "Their Eyes Were Watching God. What a gorgeous love story. Now what did-?"

For she had looked up, and as her ice-blue eyes met Raimundo's chocolate ones, there was a sudden, violent silence. Then, the fuse exploded.

"YOU'RE THE GIRL/GUY FROM MY DREAMS!" They bellowed at each other at the exact same time. "NO WAY!" Then they stared at each other for a few more seconds.

"What are you-? How did you-?" They continued. The gang stood open-mouthed as Raimundo and Gale shouted at each other.

"What am I doing here? I live here!" said Gale, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Where did you come from?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa." said Clay, stepping between them. "You two know each other?"

"How can I not? He's been in my dreams for as long as I can remember." said Gale, shaking her head.

"Same here." said Raimundo slowly. He stared at her, surprised to see her here.

"Okay." said Gale. "Rewind, pause, re-play." She stepped up to Rai, all businesslike. "Hi, my name is Gale." she stuck out her hand. Rai took it.

"I'm Raimundo." he said, shaking her hand. Then he let go, and there was an awkward silence.

"So, is she the one that you were looking for, Rai?" asked Kimiko, puzzled at Raimundo's reaction.

"Huh, oh, no." he replied. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. He unfolded it, holding it flat against the wind. "This is her. Have you ever seen this girl?" he asked Gale.

The picture looked very familiar. Purple out-lined lips, black clothing, and purple hair..."Cleopatra." said Gale, sighing mightily. "I told her not to go searching dreams for me!"

"Huh?" asked all of the Xiaolin warriors.

"Ugh...Follow me." said Gale, getting up and stalking off through the park. The Xiaolin warriors followed, questions exploding in their brains.

"Where are we going?" asked Omi, running up beside her. Gale didn't look at him, but looked determinedly forward.

"To Cafe DeNite." she answered.

"Don't you mean Cafe DeLite?" asked Dojo, thinking of the popular cafe on Howard Street. Gale turned. An odd smile played about her lips.

"No." she said softly. "Cafe DeNite."

* * *

_In Cafe DeLite..._

* * *

Cafe DeLite is the most popular cafe in Cincinnati. Big and bright, it lit up Howard Street, a street already famous for popular cafes and bookstores. The front of it was covered with glided gold and silver, pink paint and lights. The windows opened to bookshelves, although nobody read in Cafe DeLite. The tables were covered in patented tablecloths that were pink, gold, silver and blue all interwoven into a gorgeous dizzying pattern. The pattern was enhanced by the pink, blue and purple lights that hung from Chinese lanterns on the ceiling. They served the best of gourmet coffee, pastries, and deli. Once a month they had contests, some were fashion contests, some were beauty pageants, others were poetry contests. (Nobody entered those poetry contests.) It was the hangout of all of the popular people, all of the cheerleaders, all of the models and potential divas. But...it was so expensive that a girl could spend one month's salary on one regular, decaf coffee. 

To Nova, it was paradise on Earth. She sat in custom comfort, pink nails gleaming in the lights that reminded her of Hollywood. She sipped at her coffee, a vanilla bean blend from Columbia. She watched the sidewalk traffic, knowing that the people looking in immediately classified anyone sitting in Cafe DeLite as popular, pretty and wealthy. She watched the looks of jealousy on their faces and glowed underneath the silent praise. Suddenly, she spotted three girls looking in. They were the kind that weren't accepted at Cafe DeLite.

'_They'd better not be coming in._' she thought, cruelly eyeing their artistically ripped clothing and mismatched outfits that matched, in a funky kind of way. One of the girls smiled, and the rest smiled with her. '_They're coming in._' She sighed. Why did they think that they could belong?

She felt the tension of the place heighten as the others spotted the misfits making their way to the gleaming double doors. Gina, one of the most popular people in the place, gently flipped her hair (which was dyed blond), adjusted her dress, and waited. Everyone stared at the doors. The three girls came in, chatting and laughing. When they realized that nobody was talking, they slowly fell silent. They slowly noticed that everyone was staring at them. They warily made their way to the counter. That's when the insults began, low, hissing whispers.

"Do you see those shoes? Where did she get them? The These-Shoes-Are-So-Ugly-That-They're-Free sale at the 5-and Dime?"

"That hair! It's like a rat's nest." The girl in question slowly reached up and checked her hair which was up in a messy pony-tail with gold and purple stars interwoven throughout.

"That shirt-!"

"That make-up-?"

"Do you see...?"

One of the girls suddenly grabbed the arms of her two companions, and frog-marched them out. As soon as they were outside, the younger of the girls started to cry. Her companions gently comforted her, and led her away from Cafe DeLite.

Nova let out a satisfied laugh. Just then, her eyes caught sight of her sister, who was walking on the other side of the street. She had company though. And not normal company. A cowboy, a little yellow dude, a cute brunette, and a girl whose fashion sense belonged in a theatre. They were all talking. Gale seemed to be leading them somewhere. Probably that horrid Cafe DeNite place. Anyway, who cared? As long as they didn't interrupt her bubble of popularity and light, then what did she care?


	3. Dream Bonds and the Phantom

-Thank you all for the reviews and the support! The exposition is almost done! Excitement is coming!-

* * *

-Disclaimer-I own nothing that is as cool as this...

* * *

As Gale opened the door to Cafe DeNite, a ringing song echoed. 

"DUUUUUUNNNN-dun-dun-dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuunn-dundun. Dun-dun-dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn."

As they stepped inside Cafe DeNite, the song faded and stopped.

"What was that?" asked Kimiko, visibly shaken. Gale chuckled.

"This month's theme, apparently, is 'Phantom of the Opera'. Man I've been waiting for this!" she practically skipped inside, glowing. The Xiaolin warriors followed her, eyebrows raised. The inside of the cafe had been decked out. The walls were covered with mirrors, and hung with black, purple and red cloth. The tables were covered with black cloth and instead of lamps, they held candelabras.

The stage was outfitted with red velvet curtains and there was opera music faintly playing in the background as poems were recited.

"Cleopatra!" called Gale, gazing at the faces around her. Cleopatra wasn't there. Strange...

"Gale! What's going on?" asked Raimundo, feeling kinda freaked out. Gale turned to them, her eyes magnified by the candle-light.

"Welcome," she said theatrically, "to Cafe DeNite." She escorted them to a small booth in the back and as she sat down, a waiter dressed like the Phantom swooped out of no-where and gave her her usual. He then turned to the rest of her friends.

"An iced mocha." said Kimiko.

"A soda, root beer." said Clay, tipping his hat.

"Tea for me, please!" said Omi, grinning broadly.

"A grande Mocha Cafe Americano Carmel Miccato with cinnamon and extra whipped cream." stated Raimundo calmly. The waiter stared at him for a second.

"A grande Mocha Cafe Americano Carmel Miccato with cinnamon and extra whipped cream?" he asked, eyebrows slightly raised. Raimundo nodded. He shrugged, then swept off, his cape rustling slightly.

"Nice place." said Kimiko, looking at all of the piercings, tattoos and costumes. Gale smiled. The cafe was a little bit overwhelming at first to new-comers.

"I love it here." she said, sighing as she sipped at her drink. "I give them publicity, so I get free drinks."

"Sweet." said Rai, studying a nearby girl who had several daggers hanging from her ears and neck. Then, a guy with a cape on over his Beatles shirt and jeans walked up to Gale.

"Man!" she squealed. "How are ya, dude?" He smiled so wide that his eyes were crinkled in the smile wrinkles. "Good, I take it?" He nodded. Then he held out his hand. She looked at it quizzically for a moment. "Oh! You want me to sing with you! What about Cleo?" He rolled his eyes. She shook her head. "Of course, I'll sing! "The Mirror" and "Phantom" right?" He nodded, and the Dragon warriors noted that his eyes suddenly got brighter and more mysterious. Gale turned to them.

"Sorry dudes. But the Man asking me to sing is a big thing. He doesn't talk, only sings, you see. And then he only sings for us once a month. I'll be right back." She grabbed the Man's hand and they dashed up to the surprisingly empty stage. As they leaped up onto the stage, it got very quiet. Even the opera music was silenced.

"The Man is going to sing, hm? Nice." Raimundo jumped a foot! A girl with purple and black hair, multiple piercings and tattoos sat next to him. Where she had come from, he had no idea.

"Who are you?" he demanded, calling the others attention to her.

"Oh, Cleopatra. And you are...Raimundo." Raimundo gulped. She turned her head to Kimiko. "Kimiko..." She looked at Clay, then Omi. "Clay...and Omi...pleasure to meet you, dears."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Miss Cleo ma'am." said Clay, tipping his hat and grinning. Cleopatra gave a slightly musical chuckle.

"Such wonderful southern mannerisms." she commented as the Phantom waiter came back. He set down three drinks and as Raimundo opened his mouth, he silenced him.

"Yours is coming, sir." he gave a stiff bow, then retreated. Rai shook his head, then turned back to Cleo.

"You came to me in dreams a few nights ago." he said accusingly. "What was the purpose?"

"Why, only to connect you with Gale. Your destinies are intertwined. Cleopatra has almost never seen a stronger dream bond between two people."

"Dream-bond...?" asked Omi, eyes wide. Cleo nodded, and then the opening notes to "The Mirror" interrupted her next words. The Man's voice rang out with beauty and clarity.

_"Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in your glory!  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph!"_

Omi heard sighs of admiration and murmurings of jealously while he was singing. He had to admit, he had a gorgeous voice.

"Oh, why doesn't he ever talk...?" murmured a girl behind him dreamily.

"_Angel! I hear you!  
Speak - I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last, Master_!"

Raimundo was completely blown away by the transformation of Gale upon the stage. The mousy haired, dull-eyed girl was replaced with a gorgeous goddess. Her voice was as sweet as honey and went well with the Man's deep, chocolaty bass.

"_Flattering child,  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide!  
Look at your face  
in the mirror -  
I am there inside_!"

They had been standing slightly apart on the stage, an invisible fourth wall separating them, but now, it seemed that the wall had been breached, and now was crumbling into ashes, as the Man stepped forward, his dark skin color glowing under the lights, giving him a surreal look. Gale's eyes were shining and their ice-blue color glowed with joy.

_"Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel..."_

They stepped slightly closer, and the Man held out his hand. Gale stared at it...Her hand slowly came up...

_"I am your Angel ...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ..."_

Everybody was dead silent. Not even the normal whirring of the cappuccino machines could be heard...Gale's hand was gently clasped by the Man's...

_"I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music . . ."_

* * *

_A While Later..._

* * *

"Wow..." said Raimundo as Gale eased herself back into the booth. "You...you...wow..." Gale laughed. 

"Well, thank you very much, I think." she said, giggling.

"I must agree with Raimundo." said Omi, staring at the Man. "You both sounded like music to my feet!"

"Ears..." muttered Raimundo, looking around for the waiter. "I want my grande Mocha Cafe Americano Carmel Miccato." Cleo burst out laughing.

"You seriously didn't order that, did you?" she asked, managing to choke back her tears of mirth momentarily.

"Um...yes...?"

"I GOT A HOT CANDY BAR IN A CUP FOR TABLE 9!" bellowed a waiter from the counter. The entire cafe started laughing. The waiter swept over to Raimundo and plunked it down in front of him.

"Hot candy bar in a cup! Hot candy bar in a cup!" a couple of cute blondes chanted, poking him in the bicep. They left off after Kimiko growled at them.

"Madame Cleopatra, you were saying something about dream-bonds..." said Omi, taking a sip of his tea. "Continue, please."

Cleo closed her eyes. The shimmery purple make-up accented by black eyeliner shone in the lights from the candelabra. "Dream-bonds..." she said, her voice almost a whisper. "Dream-bonds are very sensitive pieces of the web around us. It is complicated to explain. Here," she said, grabbing Raimundo's hand. She felt it for a second, before Rai jerked it out, freaked. "Hm. The air hand." She took Clay's. "Strong...the earth hand." Kimiko's... "Light...warm...the fire hand." Omi's... "Fluid...malleable...the water hand."

"What's yours?" asked Kimiko, trying hard not to look freaked out by Cleo's accurate telling of her element.

"Oh...the dream hand." said Cleo, showing them her hand. It was blank.

"Where are your life lines?" asked Kimiko, leaning in for a closer look.

"Cleopatra doesn't have any..." said Cleo. "That's the point." Everyone looked blank, except Gale. She had heard this before. Cleo sighed.

"Cleopatra has a dream palm." Everyone still looked mystified. "Cleopatra is of a different order. Cleopatra is a soothsayer, a mystic, a fortune-teller, to use modern tongue. She sees things that others do not." She stood up, her height adding to the mystery and wonder. "She sees thin gold lines that connect almost everyone in the world. If you dream about them, then you are connected to them, especially if they dream about you. Lovers' dream-bonds are strong and firm. They dream about each other quite often. There are exceptions however." She eyed Gale and Raimundo. She walked up to them and encircled something in the air with her thumb and forefinger. "Your bonds are this thick. And's that's up close. Of course, the farther you are apart from each other, the thinner it gets. Yours, however, stay pretty thick."

"So what does this dream-bond mean?" asked Raimundo, trying to grab whatever Cleo had encircled. His fist kept closing on midair without connection with anything.

"Well, normally it means that you will be involved romantically."

There was dead silence. The Man began to chuckle.

"Cleopatra's kidding." she said, rolling her eyes. "She honestly have no idea. Sometimes it just means that you will be friends. Sometimes it signifies something different. Time will tell."

* * *

_At Cafe DeLite..._

* * *

Nova sighed. Not many hot guys had come in today. It was getting boring here. Gina was adjusting one of her many shiny pink bangles. Sighing, Nova set her cup down on the table. She began to stand up, gather up her purse and walked out, when the door opened, the chimes rang and the hottest guy she had ever seen walked in. 

He had lusicius long black hair, a strong stature and mysterious eyes. He walked straight up to the counter, and as he ordered a green tea with no sugar, Nova noticed that Gina and her henchgirls Iko and Hillary pumping up their boobs, flicking their hair and trying to look gorgeous.

As he turned around, he met Nova's dark blue eyes. There was an electric silence for a fraction of a second. Then, with swift strides, he stood beside her. Several girls let out barely audible growls of jealously.

"Hello." he said, his features barely inches from her own. "I am Chase. I couldn't help but notice your beauty. Pray tell me your name."

"Nova." she said, proud and sultry. "Nova Sojo." He then did something extremely old-fashioned yet absoultely gorgeous. Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it. She practically swooned.

"Until we meet again, Nova Sojo." he said, passing once again out of the double doors. Whispers and buzzes echoed throughout the store as Nova stared lustfully at his swiftly disappearing back.

* * *

"Well?" asked a silbalient whisper from the alleyway next to Cafe DeLite. "Is it she?" 

"No." said Chase coldly, dumping out the tea in a dumpster. "Must be the other. I heard about a Cafe DeNite. Perhaps we should check there."

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Not yet, you fool! We must first scout out the area. Those Xiaolin warriors were spotted in this city. We must be careful in locating the Dragon of Darkness."

* * *

That's it for now! Review please!! 


	4. The Taking of the Dragon

Thank you to everybody who reviewed! It was so sweet of you! _

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Shoot._

* * *

_Dedication-To Raimundo! YAY YOU!!_

* * *

_

_"I know you...  
I walked with you, once upon a dream.  
I know you...  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true,  
That visions are seldom all they seem.  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once,  
the way you did once upon a dream..."_

"Turn off that d--- thing while we're at dinner!" shouted Gale's father, as he spooned green beans into an already full mouth. Nova was gleaming like the little super-model she was, and her mother was trying hard to pull off a good family dinner.

"Yes sir." sighed Gale, turning off her Ipod Nano, and stabbing her steak. She pulled the gristle off and started to chew it. It was rare. Extremely. Her mother wasn't the world's best cook.

"Now, the CEO of my company just gave me an offer for twenty hundred to-" Gale sighed, tuning him out. Her father was about business and only business. It wasn't her bag. Her sister, Ms. Star-of-Parents-Lives always paid attention, but Gale always heard muffled screams coming her room after her father had finished his business sermons.

She thought back to her new friends, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi. They had blended pretty well with Cleopatra, even though Cleo had freaked them out by telling them what their palms said. Too bad they had to leave.

* * *

Flashback...!

* * *

_They were outside Cafe DeNite, and Cleo was standing there with them._

_"Cleo knows that you must go. Now that you have found her, she knows that you must return to your home."_

_"Really?" said Gale, trying not to look too disappointed. "So soon?"_

_"Yeah." said Rai, looking almost as disappointed. "I mean, it's a hard job that we do, saving the world from destruction on a daily basis-oph!" He rubbed his stomach, as Kimiko glared at him. _

_"It's...complicated. Parents and all." Clay said, scratching his head. Gale smiled and nodded. _

_"Alright. I guess...I guess I'll see you later..."_

_"Yeah..." said Raimundo, trying to smile. Kimiko waved as they walked around a corner. Cleo put her hand on Gale's shoulder, and Gale sighed heavily. _

_"For the first time, I had friends that didn't look like Hot Topic knock-offs."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Cleo, looking at her._

_"Oh nothing, I-!"_

* * *

"NIGHTENGALE SOJO!!" bellowed her father, shattering her out of her flashback. He sat glaring at her. "Listen to me when I'm talking, girl!" 

"Yes, sir." she said, and she was the model of cooperation for the rest of the evening.

After dinner, she went up to her room, and locked the door. She needed to think. She lit her favorite candles, put on Celtic music, and turned off all of her lights. Instantly, she was transported into her imagination. She began to meditate, concentrating.

_BAM!_

She slowly came out of her trance. "Yes...?' she called.

"I want my curling iron!" shouted Nova, hammering on the door.

"Why would I use _your_ curling iron?" asked Gale, surprised. "I don't need-"

"You hid it!" accused Nova, still hammering on the door. "I have a date in twenty minutes, and he likes curly hair!"

"Look underneath the bathroom cuboard." She heard Nova's footsteps pattering down the hallway. "Like it's been there the past ten times you wanted it..." With a sigh, she resumed meditating.

She did not notice the eyes watching her from the trees outside.

"_Is it her?"_ snarled a voice beneath the yellow swirly eyes.

"It is hard to say." said a voice sounding eeriely familiar to Chase Young's. "She _is _surrounded by blackness. Perhaps it is the Dragon of Darkness. That one in Cafe DeLite was...ugh...bubbily."

"_What rightful Dragon of Darkness would be in a place called DeLite? Ugh...horrid."_

"Agreed. Shall we begin...?"

* * *

_The Next Morning...

* * *

_Gale walked into Cafe DeNite early the next morning, far earlier than she ever had come before. As she swung open the door, and the opening notes echoed in the dimmly lit cafe, she sensed that something was wrong. The door swung shut behind her, and as her eyes adjusted to the blackness, she saw that there was nobody there. Not Danny. Not The Man. Not Cleopatra. Nobody. She took a few steps forward. 

"H-Hello...?" she said, her voice coming back at her, weak and thin. "Hello? Anybody here?" There was no answer. "Okay guys this isn't funny!"

Just then, the overhead lights clicked on, shining light on a boy sitting in the center of the room. He had his back turned to her, and she noticed that his black hair was exceptionally long for a guy. But it looked hot on him.

"Excuse me..." she said, stepping closer. "Umm...who-?"

"Hello." he said, turning to her. He was gorgeous. Dark eyes in a pale handsome face with black hair framing it. "My name is Chase Young. You are...?"

"Ummm...Nightengale Sojo." she gave a curtsy. Chase stood up and gave a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he said, gesturing for her to sit. She drew up a chair, and he helped to seat her. She glanced around, still creeped out that there was no-one here. Chase read her features.

"Danny was here, but he ran out of Indona tea. He ran out to get some. I was the only customer at the time."

"Oh. Alright. So, what brings you to Cincinnati? I haven't seen you before."

Chase took a sip from a tea mug next to his elbow. "I'm looking for someone. Interesting earrings."

Gale touched her ruby and silver spider-webs gingerly. "Thank you. I got them in London." Chase nodded, then looked at his watch.

"Goodness, is that the time? Well, I simply must be off. Worlds to conquer, you know." He stood, and held out his hand to Gale. "Well, it was nice to meet you Miss. Nightengale Sojo." Gale took his hand smiling.

She felt a cold, sharp at the end of her fingers. She jerked her hand away and saw a small drop of blood swell on the tip of her middle finger. "What the Hell-?" she whispered, as a cold numbness spread up her arm.

Chase showed her a small hypodermic needle stuck up his sleeve. "Sorry, a small tranquilizer." Her vision fuzzed in and out.

"You son of a-!" Her tounge became heavy and furry. Black dots rushed her vision and she started to fall. _He'd better catch me..._

* * *

Chase gallently caught her before she hit the ground. As she lay fainting in his arms, he whistled. Jack and Wuya came out from behind the counter, Wuya laughing triumphantly.

"Finally, the Dragon of Darkness is ours!"

"What I don't get, is if she's a Shen Gong Wu, or like, one of the Xiaolin warriors." said Jack, coming up behind Wuya.

"She was going to be a Xiaolin warrior, but now, her powers are ours." said Chase, leading the way out of the back to an airplane.(Private Lear Jet) He boarded, taking gentle care with Gale. He laid her on a bed of cushions near the rear of the plane.

"Jack." Jack saluted. "Get flying."

"Yes sir, Chase, sir!"

"Suck up." snarled Wuya, sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"What did you say, person-of-weaker-power-and-will?"

"No-Nothing, Chase dear."

"Don't call me that." The jet roared off into the early morning fog, masking it from the world.

* * *

_At the Temple..._

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Dojo yelled, holding his head and writhing about on the floor.

"Golly little buddy, what's wrong?" asked Clay, bending down over him. Dojo just continued to thrash. Kimiko put her hand to his moving forehead.

"I'm guessing he has a headache." said Raimundo, crossing his arms. "He should just get a motrin or something."

"Is it another Shen Gong Wu?" asked Omi, bending down close to Dojo, only to get smacked in the face with his tail. Dojo groaned, tossing and turning.

"No. This is something far more powerful." said Master Fung, entering the room. He was holding a scroll.

"Oh boy. Let me guess, something to do with ending the world as we know it and a thousand years of darkness and blah, blah, blah, blah-blah?" Master Fung shot Raimundo a poison laden glare, and stretched the parchment out.

"There are two new Dragons." he said. The magic circle in the parchment widened. It depicted two girls, one bright white the other a dark black figure. "They are more powerful than normal Dragons. One is Light and one is Night."

"Wow..." said Kimiko. "So they're affecting Dojo?"

"Yes. And the legned says, 'Sisters, of same flesh and blood, will fight to end each other's life.' Somehow, when they've reached the height of their powers, then they will fight. They...will kill each other."

* * *

Okay. That's it for now! Push the little blue button! 


	5. Threats and Tests

* * *

Thanks to Story Weaver1, being the only person to review! Kudos to you!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing at all that is cool or popular in any shape or form...

* * *

Gale blinked, and opened her eyes. She almost instantly closed them, the dim light being too much for her sore eyes. She slowly opened them again, squinting. She could see that she was in a small room, seeming carved from blue crystal. The dim light came from the crystal itself. The ceiling was black and the floor was black. She was laying on a bed, a large four-poster, the sheets being black satin. 

She sat up in a hurry, only to fall back with a groan as her head exploded with horrid pounding. She grabbed her head, grinding her teeth together.

"Don't worry." said a all too familiar voice from a slowly opening door. Chase Young stepped into the dim light at the edge of her vision. "It's a small side effect from the...sedative."

"You sonofva-..." she started, breaking off when a large pound ached throughout her entire skull. Chase stepped a step closer. The pounding grew worse. "Get away!" she cried. "You're making it worse!" He took one step backwards.

"Go to sleep." he ordered, staring down at her prone body. He studied her muscle quiverings with a cold eye. "We will talk more afterwards." He stepped out of the room, reducing her headache to a slight throbbing. She collapsed on the satin sheets with a groan. He had kidnapped her...what the hell for?

* * *

Meanwhile...back in Cinncinatti...

* * *

Nova blinked her eyes, and her sleep filled eyes saw her Lava Lamp, still in full function. She smiled widely, glad to see that light still guarded her throughout her sleep. She then flipped the switch next to her bed, and at least fifty vanity bulbs flashed on, each popping into blinding light one right after the other in perfect order around her bedroom ceiling. She stretched luxuriously, and climbed out of her white silk sheets. She runway walked to her door and popping open she saw a large brown shopping bag right outside. 

She squealed and grabbed it, exalting in her mother's late night shopping sprees. Her mother knew how much she loved clothes. She reached in and pulled out...a pair of black pants complete with a top with mesh sleeves. (Black of course) She dropped them as if they were a poisonous snake. She could feel the dirty feeling of the black on her still. Groaning in disgust, she dashed to the bathroom and threw up the tofu that she had eaten last night. She then hopped into the shower and spent at least an hour scrubbing herself clean of the disgusting dirty feeling of black.

When she finally crept back to her room, she avoided the black pile in the middle of the white floor as if it were the plague. She scooted into her closet and soon emerged with a pink top and a gold skirt. She stared at the black pile on the floor with dread. Shuddering, she picked up the bag and swept the clothes in without touching them. She marched down the hallway, and pounded on her sister's door.

"_GALE_!" she bellowed. "Get your anorexic butt out here right now!!" There was no answer. She pounded on the door again. "GALE!" Glaring, she kicked the door and stormed in. Gale wasn't in there. Nova looked around, slightly puzzled.

Her drawers had been gone through and her window hung open. The bed was still made as well as it had been the day before. "Gale..." whispered Nova, stepping slowly towards the bathroom. She opened that door too. There was nobody there. After a second of a feeling that something was missing, she noticed that her toothbrush was missing.

"So...Gale has run away..." she said, stepping back into the room, that eerily empty room. She dropped the bag and walked out, closing the door behind her. She went to her room, and placed her gold and silver Roman sandals on. She picked up her Gucci bag and walked downstairs. She gave her mother a curt nod. Her mother returned the nod, and dashed out, her coffee mug threatening to spill. Nova picked up the smoothie made mostly of ice and protein powder and sipped it as she walked down the stairs of her townhouse.

As she wandered the streets, she window-shopped and talked to her friends that passed her on their way to piano recitals, modeling shoots or coming from all night parties. Nothing betrayed her home life, just like every other day. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of Hannah, one of the regulars of Cafe DeLite.

"Hello, darling." said Hannah, sweeping up to her and kissing her cheeks. "It's been _so_ long."

_'It's only been 24 hours, you blonde twit..._' thought Nova, smiling and complimenting Hannah's nail job.

"Enough about me, darling. I just wanted to tell you that I saw your sister with that hottie from Cafe DeLite two days ago." A red-hot jab of jealously stabbed through Nova's soul. She placed a non-caring smile on her face.

"Oh, really? When was this little rendezous?"

"Yesterday morning, early. I saw them all over each other. I saw him lead her into a private jet and two others followed. One woman, one boy. Both looked like they belonged in that creepy DeNite place. Oh, I'm just about late for my hair appoint! Prom, you know." She dashed off, waving a perfectly manicured hand. Just then, someone yelled behind her; "GALE!!"

She whipped around, only to see the freaks from the other day. She glared as the little yellow one came bounding up, smiling like a sunrise.

"I must say, Gale, it is a pleasure to see you in proper coloring!" he said, grinning broadly up at her.

"Uh...Omi? I don't think that this is Gale." said the Hispanic looking one, peering at her closely. She gave him just as cold a glare.

"I am most certainly not Gale." she snapped, snarling at Omi. "I am her twin, Nova."

"Oh, but you look so like her!" said Omi, a look of confusion dawning on his features.

"That's the point, I'm her twin. Now, if you'll excuse me..." she made to walk past them. Clay put out his sizable arm and stopped her. "Hey, what gives? Let me pass this instant!"

"'Fraid I can't do that, Nova." said Clay, keeping his arm out. "We want to speak with you, now."

"Well, it's too bad that I don't want to speak with you, then, isn't it?!" she snapped, slapping his arm aside with considerable strength.

"Wait...!" said Clay, reaching out.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Nova, whipping around and punching him in the gut. He grabbed his stomach and hunched over, gasping for breath.

"What was that for?!" said Kimiko, leaning over Clay, worried. "We just wanted to talk!"

"So talk!!" bellowed Nova, her Gucci bag held at the ready. Raimundo held up his hands.

"It's about your future. Yours and your sister's." Nova lowered the bag a touch.

"I'm listening..."

* * *

Gale woke from her deep sleep, and her head didn't hurt anymore. She sat up tentatively, and no pain. She smiled in relief, then noticed a pile of black clothing on the floor near her bed. She jumped down and started rifling through. She plucked up her baggy black cargo pants with camo patches on the knees and her black Beatles concert shirt. Sighing, she slid them on 

"Okie-dokie." she said, clapping her hands together. "How to get out of here?" She looked around and went to the door. She swung it open. Her eyes met the golden ones of tigers and panthers. She slowly closed the door. "That's one option out."

She paced around her room for a few minutes, then sat on her bed, feeling hopeless and hungry. Her stomach sent out a threatening growl as the doors opened and a freaky pale boy with the wrong make-up for his hair coloring stepped into her room, tray beared.

"Lunch." he said, setting down on her bedside table. He then stood to the side, tapping his foot. She didn't move. "Com'n, I don't got all day!" he said, gesturing at the tray. She gingerly picked up a piece of sandwich. She set it back down. "What's wrong?" he demanded rudely.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a vegan." she said. _I'm not really, but if this'll annoy them, it's worth it..._

"You're a vegan? Oh, that so figures..." he muttered, grabbing the tray back up. "Now I have to change everything, and ..." he began muttering as he tramped out of the room, the glasses on his head sagging a little. She giggled as soon as the door had closed. Then it opened again.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep?" asked Chase, smiling like a lizard.

"Good enough." she said, eyeing him sharply. She most certainly did not trust him.

"I'm about to conduct a little...experiment. Care to join me?"

"No, I'm afraid that I do not wish to join you."

"But...you are the experiment." And with a click of his fingers, send thousands of voices into her head. She froze for a split second before screaming. Screaming, she clapped her hands over her ears, trying her hardest to drown them out, trying not to hear the voices in her head. She writhed upon the bed, screaming, screaming, screaming.

"Block them." said Chase coldly, watching her writhe in pain and fear upon the bed. She fell off the bed, and hit the floor, still screaming. She curled up into a fetal postion and started crying, her hands clasped so hard over her ears that the knuckles were pure white.

"Block them." said Chase, glaring down at her. "The Dragon of Darkness-"

"Chase! Uh, I'm sorry! She turned out to be a vegan so I had to change her whole food order, and...what are you doing to her?" Jack had stepped into the room, the tray now covered with fruit and vegetables. He looked around Chase's shoulder at Gale, laying prone on the floor, crying and clutching her ears.

"The Dragon of Darkness should be able to not only block voices in her head, but also control and manipulate the voices. The thoughts of others." said Chase, looking at Jack momentarily. He looked back at Gale, and with a disappointed frown, he clicked his fingers again. Gale remained motionless on the floor, but soon took her hands from her ears. She sat up slowly, shaking and sweating. Chase looked at her coldly. "The experiment is concluded." he sat, turning around and going out of the room.

"Don't let him get to you." said Jack, placing the tray on the bedside table. "He's just testing you." Gale grabbed the edge of her bed and hauled herself up, gasping for air. She sat on the edge, and without warning, started sobbing.

"He's gonna come back!" she cried. "He's gonna torture me again, I just know it!"

"He won't torture you too much." said Jack, patting her shoulder awkwardly. "You're the Dragon of Darkness. He fears you...just a smidge though."

* * *

Hopefully, everyone likes this chappie. If not, oh well!! I'm goin' to New York City...TOMORROW!!!!

* * *


	6. The Realization

Thanks to the people who reviewed, or are going to. I love you guys!

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing. Period.

* * *

"He fears _me_?" Gale asked, totally in disbelief. "He wouldn't fear me! Those eyes don't fear anything!" she cried, grabbing her pillow and burrowing into it. Jack waved his arms around in panic. 

"No, I didn't mean that! He doesn't really _fear_ you. He just kinda...never mind. I'm gonna stop talking. Are you gonna eat or not?" He gestured at the totally vegan tray he had brought. She shook her head, her head still buried in her pillow. He heaved a sigh and picked up the tray, muttering to himself on the way out.

Gale picked her head up, and now that he was gone, she got up quickly, survaying her prison to determine a way out. After the way that he tortured her, she knew that she had to get out of there, no matter what the cost. Except her life. She was rather fond of it. She shuddered at the mere memory of those voices in her head. Now that they weren't all there, she could focus on what they had been saying. Stuff like...help. 'My mind...' 'I wonder if I will ever get out...' 'Jack is an idiot.' 'I want my body back!' 'I'm HUNGRY!' Now that she thought about it, they weren't really threatening at all. But...more animal.

She suddenly tripped over her pile of clothes in the center of her floor. She sighed and picked herself up. Then she sat down again, tired of walking around and around without going anywhere. She stuck her foot out, pushing the clothes around. Suddenly, a shopping bag peeped out from underneath. Curious, she picked it up and out flowed a gold shirt and a pair of white shorts with gold embordery. She held them for a few seconds, before tossing them on the pile of clothes, frightened by the power that coursed through her veins the second that she touched them.

"They called me 'Dragon of Darkness'." she mused, thought-lines furrowing on her brow. "But the feeling inside...is not darkness. It almost feels-" she shook her head, casting away the unwelcome thoughts. She didn't want the power. She never had wanted it. It was unwelcome. She looked up at her glass prison. Pale blue light barely leaked out of the crystal walls. It was almost like a fairy-tale castle. But no fairie's castle ever had such evil in the core.

She swung her legs into her lotus position, and closed her eyes. This situation needed thought. She slipped into a trance, so still and silent that it was more like sleep. She let her instincts take over and her mind started to send out little homing beacons.

* * *

_In Cincinnati...

* * *

_A moment before, Cleopatra had been sitting in her favorite booth, sipping a black Hazelnut coffee with the Man, listening to Opera music. The next, she was seated bolt upright, eyes wide, coffee spilt. The Man placed a hand on her shoulder (which she didn't feel). 

"Gale..." she breathed, her eyes slipping in and out of focus.

"What about Gale?" asked the Man, whispering.

"Danger...Doom...Death and Destruction..." she said, standing up. "I must find Rai, Kimiko, Omi and Clay." She walked out, almost as if she were in a trance. The Man let her go. When she got like this, it was better to let her work it out.

Cleopatra paused on the sidewalk, sniffing the breeze. She turned to the east and she started to run...

* * *

"So, how about it Nova? Come with us." 

"Conquer darkness!"

"We need you!"

Nova stood there, listening to what the freaks were saying. She and her sister were apparently "Dragons", whatever the heck that meant. There was a prophecy that told that either she or her sister would die by the other's hand. Light and Night. She closed her eyes and looked inside. A dark whirling mass at her center was contained for now. She concentrated even more, mushing the darkness into the smallest of balls, contained and not a threat. She looked up.

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

Gale sighed with frustration. This was getting nowhere. She opened her eyes. She looked at the clock, it had been more than four hours. She sighed and once more assumed the lotus position. Suddenly, her stomach growled. She glanced at it. She was hungry. She looked up again. Shoot. That freaky guy in the goggles hadn't left the tray. 

She stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it again, she once more saw the golden eyes. "Um...sorry, but I'm hungry. Can I get something to eat?" The cats looked at her and at each other. One stood up and walked away.

"Um, I don't know what you're doing, but thank you!"

"For what?" asked Chase, who had appeared at her elbow like a ghost.

"YAH!" she shouted, jumping away and back into her room. Chase followed, like a bad penny. "What the heck do you think you're doing?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said, putting a hand up to quiet her (hopefully) still beating heart. "My heart's still goin' through my chest..." He was looking at her, and she felt very uneasy.

"You aren't the Dragon of Darkness, are you?" he said, as if he were asking about the weather. Her heart sped up and jumped into her throat.

"W-What?" she stammered, trying to seem darklike.

"You are not the Dragon of Darkness." said Chase, now sounding almost furious but hiding it underneath a discareing attitude.

"Well, who cares if I'm not who you want me to be?" she demanded, standing up and looking him right in the eye, just like she used to do with bullies at school. "I am who I am, and that's it!"

"Unfortunately, I have no use for you if you are not the Dragon of Darkness." he pulled out a strange looking object and pointed it directly at her. "**Wushan Geyser**!" he shouted, and a fog desended upon her mind.

* * *

Dojo touched down at the compound, carrying five people on his back. The Xiaolin warriors rushed to introduce Nova to Master Fung. They found him in a room with a view, sipping at tea. He looked at her, and frowned. 

"Master Fung. We have brought the Dragon of Light to you!" said Omi, bowing and smiling. Maser Fung stood up and looked Nova over. She did the same.

"You don't look very impressive." she said, her eyes devoid of emotion. He bowed to her, but only very slightly.

"It is a pleasure to met you, Ms. Nova. John, please escort our guest to a room where she may rest." A monk stepped from the shadows, bowed, and took Nova by the arm. Surprisingly, she allowed herself to be drawn away. (It might have had something to do with John being pretty darn cute). As soon as she was out of earshot, Master Fung turned to his apprentices with a frown like thunder.

"You have not brought the Dragon of Light." he said, seeming more and more threatening with every word. "Her twin is here. The Dragon of Darkness. It bodes well for you that she is not fully aware of her power, or else we could not control her."

"Master Fung, we are most ashamed." said Omi, hanging his head.

"But Chase took Gale." protested Kimiko. "If she is the Dragon of Light, then why-?"

"My guess is that they were each afraid of the power that resides within. They went to the extreme opposites to make sure that the powers could not blossom within them. Therefore, you all, including Chase, made assumsions based on outward apperances only. Nova has a sphere of darkness in the center of her soul. If she realizes that all she has to do is let it loose, I'm afraid no power on Earth would be able to stop her."

Nova leaned against the wall outside of the door and giggled quietly to herself. "If power is all it is..." She glanced at John, who was standing next to her, leaning against the wall as well. "John." she cooed in a seductive voice. His face turned to hers, his eyes glassy and unfocused. "Take me to Kimiko's room. I have a feeling that I can find something to help me there."

* * *

Press the pretty button and review for me please!! 


End file.
